The Unite of The 2 Great Demon World and The Awaken of The Lord
by TPID
Summary: This is my first fict ! hope you like it ! I DONT OWN NUURARIHYON NO MAGO OR BEELZEBUB
1. The Awaken

This is a fanfict for the favorites anime of Mine ( Nurarihyon no Mago + Beelzebub) Hope you enjoy It !

"HEEEEEEELP !" said a 14 year old girl. " Haaahahahahahahaha ! Scream all you want ! No one will came for you ! Bwahahahahaha !" said a demon "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !" said that girl while she is running "just scream all you want ! no one will come ! and you will be my food !" said an evil demon " Oh no ! a dead end !" said that girl "Bahahahahaha" that demon even closer. But… then a sword right infront of that demon theres a strange foice then "Who do you think you are ?..." that sound is from the rooftop… it's the sandaime of the nura clan, Nura Rikuo !. " A sword…" Said the girl "Hey ! Whoever you are ! can I borrow that sord infront of me !" ask that girl.. "yes….." said rikuo.

The girl then make a evil smile in her lips " hahaha… right on time… ! I didn't fight back because I forgot my sword behind… but now… take the taste of my revenge….."

"hahahahahahahaha! Just by you had a yokai sword now that never had the meaning you can defeat a yokai! Mere Humans !" said that yokai. Rikuo is just watching "Mere Humans ?..." that girl smirked… "Yes, I'am a human…. But.. not a mere humans…."

Inside the girl… (Girl/**Yokai Self)**

Your turn NOW ! **Hai… Hai….**

"Do YOU even know who I'am … Yokai…." Said the girl… " YEAH ! YOU ARE A REAL HUMAN BEING !"mocked the yokai "Wrong… Abselutely WRONG ! ZEBEL SAAAKURAAAA !"

Rikuo was in awe, that yokai was dead. That girl was awakened…

Rikuo : who… is… she…


	2. Old Friends

"Who am I ? if names, Rivan Tatsumi, yours ?" said that girl with a smirk on her lips. "Nura Rikuo.." said rikuo "oh... in a great time, your that old man nurarihyon grandson ?" said rivan. "yes.. why.." ask rikuo "well.. that old man is whom the reason I want to came here.. can you get me to him ?" said rivan "Came here ? where are you from ?" " yeah.. I'll told you later, now, I had a mission to accomplished" cut rivan.

_ Nura_Main_House_

"YEAH ! It's good to be here again ! now, first ! where is that my favorite sakura tree ?"

When that time she said that.. something happened in her inner self. Rikuo just watch that beauty girl.

'**MISSION,MISSION,MISSION'**

'oh yea... thanks Rio !'

"I'm Home !" said rikuo "Welcome Home Rikuo-sama" that what always they done ? I dont know why tat is "eeeeh ! Rivan –chan ! when did you came here ?" said a neckless yokai "oh.. yo ! kubi !" said rivan " Riiiiiiivaaaaaaan ! doyou had my medicine ?" said zen " zen... why do you always said that when I came.. but.. no worry.. here" she said and giving zen a bottle full of medicine. After zen get that medicine, he dance like a stupid man while drink his sake " oh yeah... one more... YUUUUUUKI OOOOOONNNAAAAA !" she yell " Hai ! Rivan Chan " she said while running "here ! you ordered from the hell ! its real !" yuki onna then get the 'thing' from rivan and then join zen while zen is yelling 'BANZAI !'

"rivan ?" an old man say that "oh yea.. hi old man ! here ! 1 spoon should take it for 1 week okay ! and here .. the one that have to wait for a thousands year to have it ! I'm Lucky Lord en give it to me !" she said then give 2 bottles full of 'thing'then, the great nurarihyon join the club of bbbbbaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaa and said banzai with them... Baaaaa Kaaaaa. I then ran to my favorite place in the sakura tree, I let one of my inner one came out, the boy named rio then come out from my body then drink some sake with me "say.. rio.." "want to had that form ? the new form ?" cut rio "hmmm... well, let's try.." then rivan closed his eye an consertrated really hard.. oh.. YES ! that possible ! they made it ! want to know what form ?

That is a form, if a women saw her, that women was like to see the young nurarihyon and get really red after that, but, if some man saw her, he wal like to see the young yamabuki otome with blue ocean hair and then, the man got really red.. that was a naughty form.. rivan just try that form once, to see her first fictim and then... yuki onna passed and see the tree, she was mistaking that rivan is rikuo and say "waak-" when rivan looks to her, oooo you have too see yuki onna red face, then, she faint, rivan turn into her daily form and take yuki onna to where zen and their gang having a BAKA party... evryone were surprise when they see yuki onna faint on a really red face "well here, she see my form and then, she faint"

Rikuo mistaking me then glare at me wit his reallly reallllly deth glare.. at the inner me

'**That GLARE ! AAAAA'- rivan**

'**What is it ? why are you crying rivan ?' – all of my form**

'**THAT !' – rivan**

'**That is nothing to rio's glare' – rina**

'**yea guys.. you were right' – riharu**

'**RIOOOOOOOOO !' - rivan**

'**what ? ohh.. that glare.. let me take of from here !' **_**'he gonna cried after this ! making rivan cried like that'**_

Then, rivan changes to rio and give his to hell glare.. rikuo can't do anything just froze to death, everyone that see that glare do the same like rikuo they all froze till 2 days afther that...

Seee ya Later ! -


End file.
